I Love You, Now Die
by Kid Majere
Summary: The final battle is over..when the dust clears, who will be left standing?
1. Sharing a Room with the Devil

I Love You, Now Die  
  
  
  
  
  
Hermione Granger boarded the Hogwarts Express with a cheerful smile on her face. This year promised to be great. She was in her seventh year, Head Girl.....the only problem with that was Draco Malfoy. He was Head Boy....but, Hermione decided, she would put up with it. Nothing could spoil this year....  
  
"Hey, Mione! Over here!" a voice called happily, waving a hand above the crowd.  
  
Hermione turned to see Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, her best friends. They were further down the hall, waiting for her outside a compartment, grinning. She hurried over.  
  
"Hiya, Mione." Ron said. "How was your summer?" He had gotten taller (surprise, surprise) and he was tanned. He looked down at her from his shimmery brown eyes.  
  
"It was great!" Hermione replied, looking back and forth between Harry and Ron. "I was on vacation in Rome! You wouldn't believe the history I found there! All the ancient wizards had these strange rituals! They would-"  
  
"Leave it to Mione to spend summer studying!" Harry laughed, running a thin hand through his messy black hair. "Please, spare us the gruesome details!"  
  
The trio laughed, and went to sit down in their compartment. Just as they started talking though, the door was pushed open by their least favorite people-Draco Malfoy, and his so-called "bodyguards," Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle.  
  
"Get outta here, Malfoy!" Ron growled, pulling out his wand.  
  
"Weasley, Weasley, Weasley...." Malfoy shook his head. "All I wanted to do was congratulate Granger here on getting Head Girl! You rush to conclusions."  
  
Ron tried to lunge foward, but didn't get very far. Harry had hooked his arm around Ron's neck, preventing him from ripping of Malfoy's head.  
  
"Thank you, Malfoy." Hermione said, snickering at Harry and Ron. "But I think it would be a good idea if you left, otherwise..." she gestured to Ron, who was practically foaming at the mouth. Obviously, Ron's hatred for Malfoy has grown.  
  
Malfoy smirked and backed out the door, Crabbe and Goyle trailing along behind.  
  
And the world went on.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh, look at the first years, poor things!" Hermione cooed. "They look so scared!"  
  
Indeed, the long line of first years were shaking, and their faces looked positively terrified as they watched Professor McGonagall place the old stool and Sorting Hat in the center of the Great Hall. As everyone watched, the hat opened it's mouth and began to sing....  
  
"Don't judge me by what you see  
  
I am far older and wiser than thee.  
  
I can see everything hidden inside your head,  
  
all the thoughts you think before going to bed.  
  
You may be put in Hufflepuff,  
  
Loyal friends, I'm sure you'll have enough.  
  
Patient Hufflepuffs are unafraid of toil,  
  
Especially when planting, and working in the soil.  
  
Maybe Ravenclaw is just right for you,  
  
Books and learning are nothing new.  
  
Cleverness and wit's what makes this House,  
  
A Ravenclaw won't act like a mouse.  
  
Perhaps Gryffindor's the place to be  
  
If you're full of daring, nerve, and chivalry  
  
Gryffindors are noble and brave,  
  
Not backstabbing, like a knave.  
  
Last but not least is Slytherin,  
  
Where they'll do anything to win.  
  
If you wanna know what makes them tick  
  
Try the words cunning, sly, and slick.  
  
So put on the Sorting Hat  
  
I'll tell you where you're at.  
  
Of shock, you might die,  
  
This Hat does not lie."  
  
The hall burst into applause as the hat finished singing.  
  
"I do wonder how it comes up with a new song." Hermione said as she clapped politely. "I mean, it must be awfully hard coming up with it, right?"  
  
"Well, the hat has all year." Harry said, shrugging. "Like Ron said that one time, it must be pretty boring being a hat."  
  
Hermione nodded and turned to watch the Sorting. She felt kind of sorry for all the new Slytherins. Did they know their House's reputation yet?  
  
Soon it was over, and Professor Dumbledore stood up to give his yearly speech.  
  
"Welcome back to Hogwarts!" he said merrily, looking around at all their faces. "I have a few announcements to make! First, to our new Head Boy and Girl-Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger, I'm sure you'll both do a great job!"  
  
Hermione blushed as everyone looked at her and Malfoy.  
  
"Second, as I say every year, the Forbidden Forest is, obviously, forbidden. Any student wandering out there will recieve detention. And last, we have a new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. Everyone please welcome Professor Black!"  
  
A tall, black-haired man stood up in his seat, waving at the crowd. He had a huge grin on his face.  
  
Harry spat out his pumpkin juice. "SIRIUS!!" he shrieked wildly.  
  
"And now, bedtime." Dumbledore finished. "Goodnight, all!"  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione rushed over to the long table where all the professors were sitting, and saw Sirius Black, Harry's godfather, talking to Hagrid. The two professors smiled and called out greetings.  
  
"Sirius!" Harry gasped. "You're......you're..A PROFESSOR!" he stared, mouth agape.  
  
Sirius ruffled Harry's already messy hair. "Yup, sure am, kid. Wanted to save it, to surprise you. My name's been cleared. Dumbledore gave me a job!"  
  
"That's great!" Ron exclaimed. "And hi, Hagrid! Where were you? We didn't see you taking first years to the castle."  
  
Hagrid shrugged. "I was busy. Had other matters to attend to. I think Professor Vector did it." he clapped Hermione on the back. "Head Girl, Hermione! I'm so proud of you!"  
  
"Thanks, Hagrid!" she said, flushing again. "But I better go now, have to get situated in my room. It was nice talking to you. And Sirius, it's great that you're teaching here now!"  
  
Sirius smirked mysteriously. "Yeeeeees, it is, isn't it? I got the job Snapey wanted...." he chuckled. "Well, enough talk. Harry, you and Ron should be going, too. You all have a full day tomorrow!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Hermione walked to the room she would be sharing with Malfoy. That was the only downside to being Head Girl. But it was so worth it. This was what she had been wanting ever since she first laid eyes on Hogwarts. It just proved that hard work paid off. She nodded happily to herself as she pushed open the heavy door.  
  
Malfoy was already there, laying on the green and silver bed. "A little late, aren't we Granger? Having a secret meeting with your boyfriend Potter?"  
  
Hermione turned her nose up at him and flounced to the scarlet and gold bed. "For your information, Malfoy, I was having a talk with some professors" she said scathingly.  
  
Malfoy rolled his eyes. "Of course you were. Now, if you would shut out that light, I'd like to get some sleep." he rolled over.  
  
Hermione glared at him, but turned off the light. She changed into her sleeping clothes in the bathroom, and finally went to bed, never noticing that, all the time she was doing this, Malfoy's stormy grey eyes were following her.  
  
  
  
  
  
disclaimer: I don't own Harry and co., or anything else familiar. I do, however own the Sorting song. I made that.  
  
a/n: Did you like? The title will come into the story later. I'm not sure if I'm going to make it D/Hr, or H/Hr. Probably the first. It'll fit better. There might be some R/L and MAYBE H/OC in it too. Plz review and tell me if you like it. I think it could turn out really good. If possible, give me some HELPFUL criticism. ^_^ 


	2. Draco is Acting a LITTLE Weird

I Love You, Now Die  
  
  
  
  
  
Hermione woke the next morning with the sun shining in her eyes. Malfoy had opened the curtains. Growling, she got up and walked into the bathroom.  
  
"So you're finally awake, eh, Granger?" came Malfoy's drawling voice from the doorway.  
  
"If you haven't noticed, Malfoy, this bathroom is occupied." Hermione retorted haughtily. She turned her back on him and finished brushing her teeth.  
  
But he wouldn't leave.  
  
"Is there something you want, Malfoy?" Hermione finally asked angrily. "I am trying to get ready here."  
  
He shrugged and turned to leave. "Have it your way, Granger."  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes and slammed the door behind him.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Mione!" two singsong voices called. "We saved you a seee-at!!"  
  
Hermione grinned as she saw Harry and Ron standing by the long Gryffindor table, pulling out a seat for her to sit in. They both had wide smiles on their faces.  
  
"All right, there, Hermione?"  
  
She turned to see Hagrid and Sirius standing behind her. They were making their way up to the professors' table.  
  
She smiled at them both. "Hi, Hagrid, Sirius. How are you?"  
  
Sirius smiled mysteriously. "Weeeellll.....we're fine. But I think Snapey is a different story!" He elboewd Hagrid and they both laughed uproarously.  
  
  
  
By this time, Harry and Ron had joined them. "What did you do, Sirius!?" Harry asked eagerly.  
  
"Why don't you see for yourselves?" Sirius answered innocently.  
  
They looked up to the table. There was Professor Dumbledore, talking to Professor McGonagall..and next to her was Snape. He was looking especially angry...and his hair....  
  
"Gods, Sirius! It's PINK!" Ron screeched.  
  
"How long will it stay!?" Hermione asked anxiously. She knew, as Head Girl, she shouldn't be enjoying this, but....you had to admit, Snape with pink hair was pretty hilarious. Not only that, on closer inspection, you could tell it had green stripes!  
  
Harry was laughing so hard he almost fell. It was great that Sirius was here for him this year.  
  
" It'll stay for a pretty long time.....we better be gettin' to the table, Sirius." Hagrid said reluctantly. "They're probably already figurin' it was us that hexed Snape."  
  
"Yeh..." Sirius shrugged. "Alright. See ya later Harry. Bye Ron, Hermione." And with that, they departed. Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked to their table, too.  
  
Professor McGonagall was already passing out schedules for the seventh- years. Hermione took hers and saw she had Astronomy first.  
  
"Aw....Divination." Harry moaned. "I have to endure Professor Trelawney predicting my death first thing in the morning..."  
  
Hermione laughed. "Sorry, guys, but I better get going. I wanted to get to the library before class."  
  
"But Mione, you haven't ate anything." Ron protested.  
  
Hermione picked up a bagel and crammed it in her mouth. "Hafy?" she said with her mouth full. "Shee ya lather!"  
  
  
  
The corridors were unnaturally chilly as Hermione made her way to the library. She shivered in spite of herslef, imagining all sorts of nasty things that could happen. Unfortunately, she was totally unprepared for the one that did.  
  
"Off to the library, Granger?"  
  
Inwardly, Hermione cursed. Was it just her, or did he seem to be following her? Draco Malfoy was turning up everywhere!  
  
"What do you want, Malfoy, or does it just amuse you to follow me?" Hermione glared daggers at him.  
  
"Relax, Granger....I just happened to be here." Malfoy smirked, leaning against the wall.  
  
For some reason, Hermione didn't believe him. Draco Malfoy never 'just happened' to be anywhere. He always had a purpose.....and again, was it just her, or was he moving closer!? She stepped back, but there was no where to go. Only the wall was behind her.  
  
"What's the matter, Granger? Scared I'll bite?" Malfoy leered at her. Yes, he was moving closer to her. "Don't worry. I would never want to bite a filthy little Mudblood!"  
  
But he had a very strange look in his eyes....  
  
"If you don't mind, Malfoy, I have better things to do than stand here and stare at your ugly face all day long." Hermione tried to shove past him, but he reached out and grabbed her wrist.  
  
"What was that?" he whispered harshly. Then, without warning, he pressed his lips to hers with almost intense fury.  
  
Hermione struggled against him, but he was too strong. Finally, though, he broke away.  
  
"Let that be a lesson to you..." he said, and strode away calmly.  
  
Hermione touched her lips. (Lesson...?) she thought. (What was that all about?) then reality hit her. (Oh...gods....Draco Malfoy just kissed me!)  
  
But the bad thing was, Hermione almost enjoyed it.  
  
  
  
  
  
a/n: Yes, I know, that was a boring chapter. It'll get better one I have more ideas. If you have any suggestions, give me a review, or email me at elvishbeauty77@hotmail.com. I can always use help. (lol) and now...  
  
Spooky Voice: WHY did Sirius and Hagrid turn Snape's hair pink!? (cuz they hate him, duh...)  
  
WILL Professor Trelawney predict Harry's death every second!? (dunno, this is a story about Hermione...)  
  
And WHY is Draco following Hermione around!? (cant tell...yet.)  
  
Stay tuned for the next chapter of "I Love You, Now Die!!!" (sorry, I know it's corny. I'm bored. Oh, yeh, and ten points if anyone can guess the meaning of the title! lol) 


	3. I'm Not Stalking You

I Love You, Now Die  
  
  
  
  
  
Hermione stood in the corridor, watching Draco Malfoy rapidly vanish and thinking about what just happened.  
  
(.....no.) she thought. (No, I was just dreaming. I mean, come on....we're talking about Malfoy here...he hates people like me! He hates me! There's no way...)  
  
A voice cut into Hermione's thoughts. "Miss Granger? What are you doing in this hallway? It's almost time for class to start..." It was Professor Dumbledore.  
  
"Er....Professor..I....I was just..going to the library...but I seem to have lost track of time." Hermione nodded, trying to convince herself. "Yes. I think I'll head to class now. I'll see you later!"  
  
"Goodbye, Miss Granger....."  
  
Only when she was halfway to the Astronomy tower did Hermione think, did Dumbledore see Malfoy!?  
  
  
  
  
  
It was lunchtime. Hermione, Harry, and Ron were sitting next to Fred, George, and Ginny. They were all talking about Sirius' class, since Fred and George had it already, but Hermione's thoughts were elsewhere. She was thinking about Malfoy. She had had a little crush on him since second year, but had never told anyone about it....except Ginny, but that really didn't matter then. Now...well, now, Hermione wasn't sure what to think. As long as Harry and Ron didn't find out what Malfoy did.  
  
"Earth to Mione...." Ron waved a hand in front of her face. "Are you there?"  
  
"Oh...I was thinking...sorry, what did you say?" Hermione grinned weakly in apology.  
  
Harry looked concerned. "Mione, are you okay? You've been very quiet. And you're not eating. Are you sick?" he tried to peer into her eyes, but she laughed and gently pushed him away.  
  
"I'm fine, Harry! I'm just...tired. Yes, tired."  
  
"You're not sleeping well?" Ron and Harry exchanged dark looks. "Has Malfoy been bothering you? 'Cause if he has...." Ron pulled out his wand.  
  
"No, no!" Hermione held up a hand. "It's not that! I was just....so excited to be back that I couldn't sleep. I couldn't wait until today to..go to my..new classes!" she smiled, proud of herself for thinking up such a good lie.  
  
Harry laughed. "Well, that's not unusual! Anyway, we asked you how your first day as Head Girl went! You must be so happy."  
  
"I am." Hermione flushed with pride again. "Today has been a wonderful day so far." she proceeded to tell them everything, leaving out the parts that included Malfoy. Then she remembered she had left her Arithmancy book in her dorm. "I'll be right back, okay? Just have to have it..."  
  
  
  
  
  
Hermione pushed open the door of her room...and was not very happy to see Malfoy lying on his back on his bed, reading a Quidditch magazine. She rolled her eyes and went over to her bed.  
  
"Hey, Granger." Malfoy said lazily, still flipping through the magazine.  
  
She refused to acknowledge him....but just looking at him reminded her of how much she liked him. She bit her lip and fixed her face into a mask of cold indifference.  
  
"Cat got your tongue, Granger?" he sounded amused. "Like I said, I won't bite..."  
  
"I'm sure." she replied, still looking for that damn book. (Where the hell is it!?)  
  
"Looking for this?" Malfoy smirked and held up Hermione's Arithmancy book. She closed her eyes, back to him, and cursed everything to hell for her awful luck.  
  
"Give me my damn book, Malfoy."  
  
"Whoa, no need to be so rude! How about a little please?" it was very obvious he was enjoying teasing her.  
  
Rolling her sparkly brown eyes, she finally said, "Please give me my damn book." her voice dripped sarcasm.  
  
"My pleasure." he tossed the book over to her bed, where it landed with a soft thump. Hermione snatched it up and turned to leave....only to find the door being blocked by Malfoy.  
  
"What now!?" she practically screamed. This was torture. She liked him, but at the same time, it felt like a direct betrayl of her two best friends. After all, they had hated him since first year. But had they really ever gave him a fair chance....?  
  
  
  
  
  
~*Draco's POV*~  
  
I could see her mind working....and I knew she liked me. Everyone did. I'm not trying to be concited, ^a/n: yea, right!^ but everyone does. And I hate it. I've got little first years drooling over me, for Slytherin's sake!  
  
All I wanted was for Hermione Granger to like me. I never had a chance before. I mean, her best friends are Potter and Weasel! The whole school knows we three hate eachother. Sure, I had insulted Hermione before....and back then, I thought I meant it. But then, I realized I only did it beacuse it was what Father told me to do.  
  
I just want her to like me...and, if she does....I can only hope she doesn't find out my secret...because I'm not sure who it's gonna hurt more.....  
  
~*Normal POV*~  
  
Hermione finally looked up into Malfoy's cold grey eyes. She saw he was staring at her, but not really seeing her. His thoughts were somewhere else. She also saw that his eyes were kind of glazed...  
  
"Um, Malfoy? ......Draco?" she tried. He looked kind of sad.  
  
"What....?" he finally looked right at her. He was astonished she had called him that..she never called him that before....but he was also a little pleased.  
  
"Um...did you have something to say, or...something....? I have to get to class, you know.." Hermione trailed off. Neither of them knew what to do. So Draco Malfoy did the only thing that would tell her how he felt. It would forever ruin his Slytherin rep, and..something else.....if she felt the same, but it would all be worth it.  
  
Draco kissed Hermione....again.  
  
  
  
  
  
a/n: Ok...I know. It's a little corny. Or stupid. Either one works. But, I ran outta ideas. All my good ones are used on the next few chapters. Go figure. Anyway...my point is, it'll get better. Sorry if you're disappointed right now. Wait a day or so and I'll have better chapters. And now..without further ado.....  
  
Spooky Voice: WILL Harry, Ron, and Hermione have Sirius' class soon!? (yes, if it fits into my plot)  
  
WILL Harry and Ron ever find out what Draco did!? (it's possible..yes, probably. Can't really tell without giving away the plot)  
  
DOES Hermione feel the same!? (like, duh..I only said so about a million times...)  
  
And WHAT is Draco's secret!? (I'll give ya a hint....on second thought, no I won't. use 'context clues' to figure it out! (dont ya hate it when teachers tell ya this!? lol)) 


	4. Sirius' Class and Draco's Secret

I Love You, Now Die  
  
  
  
  
  
Hermione was surprised, but she couldn't deny it was what she had always wanted. When he finally broke away, he whispered, "I love you, Hermione..."  
  
"I love you, too, Draco..."  
  
"OH MY GOD YOU WHAT!!??"  
  
Standing in the doorway to the room was Ron and Harry. Both had wide eyes and astonished looks on their faces.  
  
"Harry...Ron! What are you doing here!?" Hermione asked, looking at them, also with wide eyes.  
  
"Well, we were here to see what was taking you so long, but now we know the answer." Harry said with a glare at Malfoy. "What are you doing, Mione? This is Malfoy here! Have you lost your mind?!"  
  
Hermione started to reply, but Draco was faster. "And I suppose you think you're special, eh, Potter?" he spat. "Think Hermione can only be seen with you and Weasel, huh? Well-"  
  
"Draco, please!" Hermione said quietly. "Let me talk to Harry and Ron alone..."  
  
Draco shrugged, kissed Hermione on her forehead (recieving a horrible glare from Ron) and walked out the door, leering at Harry and Ron.  
  
"Mione...." Ron said, "What happened?"  
  
"I.....I've always liked him." she started. "But I could never tell either of you. What would you think? And now....what do you think? I mean..you hate him....Ginny knew. She didn't mind. But..." she sighed. "You probably hate me now, too, huh?"  
  
"Hermione." Harry said seriously. "We don't hate you. We could never hate you. But...maybe Draco Malfoy isn't the right choice for you!"  
  
"And how would you know?" Hermione said, pawing at her bedspread. "I love him, you guys..." she looked up, and they were astonished to see tears in her eyes. "I would've thought you would've supported me in this. After all...you are my best friends...aren't you?"  
  
They looked shocked.  
  
"Of course we're your best friends, Mione." Ron sighed. "And....if Draco Malfoy is what makes you happy......"  
  
"We'll learn to live with it." Harry said, elbowing Ron.  
  
She smiled at them, then looked at her watch. "Oh, gods! We're late for class!"  
  
"No worries, Mione." Ron shrugged. "We're going to Sirius' class!"  
  
  
  
"...and..so..um, riiiight...yeah. Can anyone tell me...what a....huh? What is this?"  
  
"Yup, that's Sirius, all right." Harry whispered upon entrance.  
  
"Um...Areamihc!!??" Sirius scratched his head, his feet on top of the desk, much to the amusement of the Gryffindors.  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione took their seats, and Hermione held up her hand. "Sir-er, Professor Black, you're holding the book upside down. It's Chimera, not Areamich. And it's a rare Greek monster with as lion's head, a goat's body, and a dragon's tail."  
  
Sirius looked at the book and chuckled. "Um....of course I was...." he turned it the right way. "And yes, Hermione correct. Ten points to Gryffindor."  
  
Hermione raised her hand again. "Um, Professor Black, aren't we supposed to be learning defense against Dark Arts? Not beasts?"  
  
Sirius looked seriously ( pun intended, lol) at her. "Chimeras could be considered Dark....couldn't they?" he noticed all they Gryffindors trying to hide laughter. "Okay, okay, so I didn't exactly have a lesson plan today. Hagrid and I were busy tormenting Snapey. I had to rub it in that I got the job he wanted...." now everyone was laughing freely. "But I promise we'll do something tomorrow!" he sounded like a kid that had got caught stealing cookies.  
  
So for the rest of class, Sirius let them talk, promising that 'they would work double' tomorrow.  
  
  
  
  
  
Hermione opened the door to her room. She was tired and wanted to go to sleep. although at the same time, she wished she was in the Gryffindor Common Room with Harry and Ron. They were taking her and Draco's relationship so far pretty well.  
  
Speaking of Draco....  
  
"You're finally here, Hermione!" he rose up off his bed to greet her with a kiss.  
  
She smiled at him. "Hi, Draco." she started to hug him, but stopped short. "......Draco. What's that under your shirt? On your....arm...?"  
  
Draco sighed. "I knew you'd find out sooner or later. Please don't hate me..." he lifted his shirtsleeve. "Hermione, I am a Death Eater...or I was! Please...I know now, that it was wrong! I know now..."  
  
She looked at him. His cold grey eyes were no longer cold, they were sincere and pleading. "....When?" was all she could say.  
  
"Last year..." he winced. "My dad made me do it. Please say you still love me, Hermione...."  
  
She smiled. "Draco...even if you had committed the worst crime in the world, I would still love you. If you say you know now it was wrong, I believe you."  
  
He sighed in relief and happiness, and took her into his arms.  
  
But they didn't know someone could hear every word they were saying.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Even if you have denounced us, Draco Malfoy, there are still other ways of using you...." a cruel voice whispered. "And now, you foolish little boy..we know your weak spot...."  
  
  
  
  
  
a/n: *GASP!* He was a Death Eater!? Or is he still...? Could he be lying? Wait and see....  
  
Spooky Voice: WHY are Harry and Ron taking this so well!? (cuz Hermione's their best friend...)  
  
WILL Sirius ever get his schedule straight!? (who knows with him...)  
  
IS Draco lying!? (find out later)  
  
and WHO was that cruel voice!? (well, duh..no prizes if you can guess...) 


	5. I Love You, Now Die

I Love You, Now Die  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry and Ron, though they did not like Hermione's relationship with Draco, slowly grew to accept it. They no longer threw rude insults at him every second, but they weren't very friendly, either. They hated that he had been a Death Eater. They especially hated it when he sat at the Gryffindor table.  
  
"Mione, why should he be allowed over here!?" Ron asked angrily one day. "It's not fair. We don't like it."  
  
"You and all the other Gryffindors." Hermione retorted. "But how would you feel if you were in love with someone from Slytherin" at this, Rom growled, "and wanted to eat lunch with them? Would you care if your housemates hated him, or would you want to be happy?"  
  
He had to admit.....she had a point.  
  
So Harry and Ron left her alone about it and didn't bug her.  
  
Until one day.....  
  
  
  
  
  
It was potions class. Snape was being his usual mean self and taking points from Gryffindor at every opportunity while Slytherins watched and laughed appreciativly.  
  
"Ten points from Gryffindor!" he snapped as Neville failed to follow directions. "Five points from Gryffindor!" as Seamus and Dean were caught making fun of him (Snape).  
  
"Boy, he's really takin' 'em today." Harry whispered. "I think it's because of Sirius and all his pranks."  
  
It was true; Sirius was playing lots of jokes on Snape. And it didn't help that he was the DADA professor. Snape probably loathed him more than Harry- and that was saying something.  
  
But finally, the bell to end class came. Harry, Ron, and Hermione gathered their books and started to walk out. But Hermione insisted they wait on Draco. Though her two friends protested, they ended up waiting with her.  
  
"You waited!" Draco smiled at Hermione. "Um....hello, Potter, Weasley." he added after she elbowed him in the stomach.  
  
"Hello." they both answered, a bit coldly. And they all walked down to dinner together.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Students, if I may have your attention!" Dumbledore called as everyone was finishing. "Tonight is of course the Halloween Dance! We are hoping to see all of you there..." he continued his speech, talking about rules, and other things the staff thought was necessary.  
  
Hermione clapped a hand to her forehead. "Oh, gosh, how could I have forgotten!?" she cried. "I've really lost track of time..it all flew away so fast, what with all my Head Girl duties, and classes..." she smiled at Draco. "And of course...." he smiled back as Harry and Ron rolled their eyes.  
  
"I've gotta go get ready." Hermione said. "See ya later, Harry, Ron! You are going, aren't you?"  
  
They nodded carelessly. "Bye, Mione."  
  
  
  
  
  
Draco was walking down the hall to his room when he heard a voice.  
  
"Draco Malfoy...you must think you got rid of us, didn't you? Think you can run around with filthy Mudbloods, don't you?!"  
  
He stopped short. It couldn't be....  
  
"Don't you remember the oath you took in blood, boy!? You will never lose us! You are bound to us!"  
  
"No! Stop! I don't need you! It was wrong! You're all wrong!" Draco screamed at the voice. "I'm free from you now!"  
  
"That's what you think...but now we know your weak spot...oh, how I'm going to love making you do this...." you could almost see the cold, cruel smile on the speaker's evil face.  
  
"what...NO! I won't let you!"  
  
"Let me? I'm not doing anything..it's you that will be doing it....Imperio!!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Hermione glanced up as Draco entered the room. "Oh, hi. I was wondering when you'd get here."  
  
"Hello..." Draco's voice sounded oddly strained. "I was just talking to Professor Snape about that essay that's due tomorrow."  
  
Hermione grinned at him. "Great! Are you done yet?"  
  
"No. I still need two more inches. I'll finish it when we get back."  
  
"That's fine. I already did mine. I found some really interesting stuff in the library when I was searching for the information. You wouldn't believe..." she chattered on about some type of potion. But Draco couldn't listen. All he could hear was the voice inside his head....  
  
(We'll do it at the ball. What a perfect public place to let everyone know who your true lord is, isn't it? Everyone will cower in front of you!)  
  
Draco could only listen. His mind was filled with that horrible whisper, telling him what to do, when he would do it...  
  
(And your first victim will be.......)  
  
Draco turned to face Hermione. He grinned.  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry and Ron were talking near the refreshment table as Hermione came in with Draco. They smiled at her, and mumbled a greeting to Draco, who greeted them rather brightly. They glanced suspiciously at eachother. This was very unDraco-like. Usually he had to be poked by Hermione or something....  
  
The Great Hall was very lively, and people were having fun. Dumbledore was dancing with Professor Sprout, even Sirius was dancing with Professor McGonagall. Everyone was laughing and talking.  
  
(Look at them...having so much fun.) said the voice inside Draco's head. (But I know what would be more fun!)  
  
Slowly, Draco drew out his wand and raised it in the air. Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked at him.  
  
"Draco?" Hermione said nervously. "What are you doing!?"  
  
"MORSMORDRE!!!"  
  
The Dark Mark floated in the enchanted ceiling above.  
  
The music stopped. No sound could be heard...until someone screamed and pointed at the door.  
  
No. It couldn't be.  
  
Everyone was suddenly catapulted back to reality. And they did not land on their feet. Memories of the Triwizard Tournament came floating back into everyone's mind, when Cedric Diggory was murdered. Murdered by the very person who was standing in the doorway.  
  
So it was finally starting. Everyone had wondered when this day would come. Voldemort was beginning his evil reign. But how did he get into Hogwarts!?  
  
  
  
  
  
(Do it! Now, Draco!) the voice in his head was growing even stronger. (NOW!) it shrieked and pushed him to do everything he didn't want to. He turned to Hermione. He managed to get out three of his own words before Voldemort took over.  
  
"I love you...now die."  
  
  
  
  
  
a/n: How was that? A cliffhanger! Well, not really. But kinda. Look out for more, and don't hate me for what I'm gonna do...if I decide to do it. If I do, trust me, you'll know. Please review. It's almost finished. I think. Well, duh..this is kinda the climax...oh, gods, I don't know what I'm talking about. Yeh. Oh, and no more Spooky Voice. I fired him. Well, not really, he's busy with my humor fics, none of which are posted yet. Go figure. lol 


	6. I Won't Die Yet

I Love You, Now Die  
  
  
  
  
  
Hermione looked at Draco with wide eyes as he pointed his wand at her. "Draco...please...I trusted you! I believed you! I...I love you...."  
  
His eyes were his own, he looked at her with such pity and sadness that it made her heart want to break. "I have no regrets!! Avada Kedavra!!"  
  
Hermione braced herself for the hit....but it never came. She was knocked out of the way by a warm, heavy weight.  
  
"No!" Harry knelt down beside them both, and Hermione realized what that weight was.  
  
Ron.  
  
She and Harry crouched down, trying to wake him up. It couldn't kill him, Draco wasn't strong enough!  
  
Draco.  
  
Hermione stood up swiftly and turned to face Draco. He was shaking his head groggily, as if waking up from a dream. "How could you!?" she screamed, noticing that her voice echoed loudly in the empty Great Hall. How did it become empty? she wondered. But there was no time to think about that. "What were you thinking!? I loved you, Draco!"  
  
He turned to face her, tears running down his face. "Hermione, you have to believe me, I-"  
  
But he was cut off by a horrible scream.  
  
It wsa Dumbledore. He had been dueling with Voldemort!  
  
"Professor!" Harry, still trying to wake Ron up, now left and rushed over to Professor Dumbledore. He was closely followed by Draco and Hermione.  
  
"I always knew I was the better wizard," Voldemort said softly. "Now I have proven it." then his gleaming eyes roamed over Harry, Draco, and Hermione. "Harry Potter...." he hissed. "Draco Malfoy...you traitor. The Imperius Curse works wonders, doesn't it?" he laughed cruelly as Hermione and Harry looked, astonished, at Draco.  
  
"Now do you believe me?" he whispered so only they could hear. They nodded wordlessly.  
  
Voldemort glared at the three, then at Dumbledore, lying at Harry's feet. "Now, for the finishing touches..." he raised his wand and pointed it at the trio.  
  
But they raised their own wands, intent on revenge for Ron and Dumbledore.  
  
Standing side-by-side, their voices raised in challenge.  
  
"No, Voldemort! We're the only ones who will be putting on 'finishing touches!'" Draco sneered. "You are my master no longer! This is for Dumbledore!!" he pointed his wand.  
  
"I still have to get revenge for my friends." Harry said. "For my parents!" he also aimed his wand. "Voldemort, this is for my parents, Lily and James!!"  
  
Voldemort leered at them, still grinning his evil grin. He was amused by this.  
  
Finally, Hermione spoke up. "You." she said coldly. "You. You murdered thousands of people, destroyed so many lives. You used the one I love. You murdered my best friend!!" her voice rose with each syllable as she, too, raised her wand. "This is for Ron!!"  
  
Voldemort laughed softly. They thought they would be the ones to end the terrible Lord Voldemort? They were kids. No spell of theirs would ever work!  
  
He never heard the footsteps come up behind him.  
  
As one, Harry, Hermione, and Draco shouted, "Avada Kedavra!!" and they heard the other voice mix perfectly with theirs.  
  
Voldemort, still thinking they could never win, was astonished in the split- second he had to think. Where'd that other voice come from!? But then darkness stole the light, and he thought no more.  
  
Voldemort, the most feared Dark Wizard for longer than anyone wanted to remember, was finally dead.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sirius walked over to where Harry, Hermione, and Draco were standing. He looked at their shocked faces, at Dumbledore, at Ron.  
  
"You three.....had better get to the hospital wing." he said. "I'll take Ron and Dumbledore up."  
  
They started to protest, but Sirius was firm about it. So, mumbling, they left.  
  
He stared after them a moment, then sighed and conjured up stretchers for the headmaster and Ron.  
  
  
  
  
  
Hermione sat between Harry and Draco, eating her chocolate and waiting for Sirius to bring up Ron and Dumbledore. He had been the one who helped them kill Voldemort. His voice was the one added. Sighing, she laid her head on Draco's shoulder. He patted her on the back, too tired to say anything. She knew he was wondering what his father would do to him. Looking at Harry, she saw he looked sad, but proud. He had finally gotten revenge for his parents. But Ron was....  
  
At that moment, Sirius came in, followed by the stretchers. Madame Pomfrey ran over to inspect the patients.  
  
"Headmaster? Wake up..." she peered into his eyes with a small flashlight. Harry went over to see. "Mr. Potter, go sit with your friends!" Madame Pomfrey was getting tense. Harry glared at her, and went to stand by Sirius.  
  
"Ughh..." Dumbledore was stirring. "It's okay, Poppy, I'm fine..." he pushed the light away and started to get up.  
  
Madame Pomfrey's eyes widened. "No, no, no, Headmaster! You're not supposed to be getting up yet!! Now I must go tend to Mr. Weasley...." she hurried away. Hermione sprang up and followed her. "Miss Granger......"  
  
Hermione glared. "Yes, I'm going..."  
  
After a few very-tense-if-you-say-hmm-one-more-time-I'm-gonna-scream moments, Madame Pomfrey stood up.  
  
  
  
  
  
a/n: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! Evil cliffhanger strikes again! Sorry if this chappy, which was supposed to be the best, kinda sucked, but..*shrugs* Now wait for the conclusion...if you have questions or comments, you know how to reach me (and if you dont, its on my bio, lol). I'll post next chapter soon. 


	7. The Aftermath

I Love You, Now Die  
  
  
  
  
  
Everyone in the hospital wing waited with bated breath.  
  
Madame Pomfrey smiled. "He's alive!!"  
  
Harry yelped with joy and ran to Ron's bed, Hermione, Draco, and Sirius behind him.  
  
He was still sleeping peacefully. He had a tiny smile on his face, as if reassuring them he was alright.  
  
"But Professor, how did Ron survive?" Hermione asked, hanging onto Draco's arm. "He was hit by Avada Kedavra..."  
  
"Draco wasn't powerful enough alone." Dumbledore answered. "It took all three of you, and Sirius" at this, Sirius smiled proudly and waved to an imaginary crowd, "to kill Voldemort. So, Mr. Weasley will be fine. He should recover in a couple of days."  
  
Draco's shoulders sagged in relief. "Professor Dumbledore, you must believe me...I was under the Imperius Curse!"  
  
Dumbledore held up a hand. "We will discuss details later. Right now, you all need to get some rest. I will inform the rest of the school what has happened. Come along, Sirius."  
  
Sirius followed Dumbledore out, but he paused at the door. "Hahaha, you have to stay in bed! You have to stay in bed! You have to-AHHHH!" he ran out before he could be hit by the chocolate that was flying at his head.  
  
  
  
  
  
Madame Pomfrey allowed Harry, Hermione, and Draco to leave the hospital wing later in the week. She didn't seem too pleased about it, though.  
  
The whole school was buzzing. Everyone wanted to know exactly what had happened to Voldemort, where was Ron, is everyone okay? But Professor Dumbledore forbade anyone to ask questions.  
  
At breakfast the morning Harry, Hermione, and Draco got out of the hospital wing, a girl approached Harry and Hermione. They recognized her. She was also from Gryffindor, in sixth year. In her hand was an envelope.  
  
"Um, sorry to bother you...." she started. "But my name is Jade. I was wondering..." she hesitated, chewing on a strand of her red hair.  
  
"Yes?" Hermione asked.  
  
Jade shoved the letter into Hermione's hands, talking very fast. "Would you please give this to Ron? I would really appreciate it. Thank you!" then she sprinted off.  
  
Harry grinned. "I'll give it to him. I'm gonna go up there soon. Madame Pomfrey says he should be awake in a bit."  
  
Hermione nodded, and handed over the letter. "I'm going to go find Draco. Tell Ron I'll be up soon. Catch ya later, Harry!" she smiled and gave him a quick hug. He saw her join Draco at the Slytherin table. Then he sighed and headed up to the hospital wing.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ron was sitting up, reading a Chudley Cannons book. He glanced up when Harry entered. "Harry!! How are you!!?"  
  
Harry smiled and walked over. "I should be asking that! You're a real hero. Saved Hermione. She's really grateful. She'll be up later."  
  
Ron grinned. "Okay. Great. Hey, what's that in your hand?"  
  
Harry shrugged. "It's for you. From a girl named Jade."  
  
Ron flushed a dark red. "J-Jade?" he hurredly opened up the letter and read it.  
  
"What's it say, Ronnie?" Harry asked teasingly.  
  
Ron, still blushing, held out the letter.  
  
"'Dear Ron, I really admire the way you saved your best friend like that. It was so heroic......'" Harry trailed off, reading the rest of the letter. He looked up. "Oooh, Ronnie's got a girlfriend???"  
  
"I met her last summer. She's really nice. We're friends." He added, glaring at Harry. They both laughed.  
  
  
  
  
  
Hermione sat down with Draco at the Slytherin table. "Hi, Draco."  
  
"Hey, Hermione!!" he glared at the various Slytherins that shot dirty looks at Hermione. "Was wondering when you'd come and see me." he flashed his trademark smirk.  
  
"You have legs, too, Draco. Or are you incapable of walking?" she shot back teasingly. He mock-growled at her before kissing her.  
  
"Hmm...maybe I should take ten points from Slytherin....public display of affection...hahaha..." she murmured. "I am Head Girl, after all...."  
  
"Ah, but as Head Boy, I could just give them right back." he laughed softly.  
  
Most of the Great Hall watched, but they no longer cared. Voldemort was gone. There was nothing more to fear. After all, if the Head Boy and Girl, from Slytherin and Gryffindor, could put aside their differences, why couldn't they? It was the dawning of a new aura at Hogwarts.  
  
Let's hope it stays that way.  
  
  
  
  
  
a/n: Is Voldemort really gone though?! And oooh, Ronnie's got a secret admirer....hehehehehehe!! Who is that Jade girl? (lol, Prongs!!) Well, it's finished. Sorry it sucked, but then, all my stories do. Well, not all, but ya get the point. Speaking of, if anyone wants to write a joint story, contact me. I am willing to write with another author, in hopes that my skills will get better, lol!  
  
Thanks to my FAITHFUL reviewer...my best friend Prongs...JM. Whatever you want me to call you, lol. This story is dedicated to you....boy, do I feel sorry for you. A stupid story is dedicated to you. *laughs hysterically* Bye now everyone! Thanks for reading my story!!! 


End file.
